Written in the Stars
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [AsuxKure] Kurenai and Asuma short love story. How they meet, the progress and all.. ONESHOT


Dedicated to **eiirisa**; it's her birthday. Happy Birthday! Hey, remember when I said I will write a fic so that there will be no Shikamaru x Kurenai? Well, this is it!

**Naruto is forever and ever Masashi Kishimoto's.**

* * *

**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**

**by ArAshiMitArAshi**

* * *

The first time Kurenai met Asuma was just after she was promoted to jounin.

Her first impression about Asuma? Not really nice.

In her eyes, Asuma was a man who smoked like he eat, play shougi like an old man, didn't really care about the world around him and had a pervert as a best friend. Simply say, Asuma was kinda a messed-up man.

He even had the lamest, cheesiest, the unbelievably funniest pick-up line ever in history. It made Kurenai wanted to laugh every time that train of thought occurred whenever she reminisced the old days.

When they were introduced, Asuma acted like he wasn't interested at all in meeting her. Kurenai remembered Asuma took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke onto her face and made her coughed helplessly. But then Kurenai realized that Asuma had his dark gaze fixed on her intently, eyeing her keenly from head to toe. As a quite attractive kunoichi (and she was well aware of that fact) Kurenai wasn't surprised because she was used to this kind of attention. But just when she thought Asuma was going to greet her, the words came out of his mouth made her speechless for a second.

Believe it or not, this was what Asuma said.

"I want to father your child." (1)

Kurenai slapped him.

And Kakashi tried his best to swallow his laughter.

Let's just say, their first meeting wasn't unpleasant enough.

* * *

Kurenai thought Asuma was a horrible man. She took his words as an insult. Who would've said something like that to a lady? It was very ungentlemanly.

So Kurenai tried to stay away from the two bizarre jounins (particularly Asuma) because she didn't feel comfortable being around them. But after her first jounin mission with the duo as her teammates, she found herself stuck with them on a few more later on.

It wasn't Kurenai's place to question the team set up and since she was new, she had no guts to voice her annoyance to anyone. Kurenai had no choice but forced herself to get along with her team.

But sometimes her irritation got out of her skin and she spoke about her troubled feelings to her female sempais, asking why she was always teamed up with the two and they just laughed, telling her the three of them didn't have genin students to busy with, that was why they always paired for missions together. They also told her that she should feel lucky to be in their team because not only Asuma and Kakashi were excellent jounins, they were also funny and friendly and could help her adapting the new environment quickly.

And Kurenai frowned at the latter. Asuma and Kakashi were funny? Friendly?

Her sempais were exaggerating, she thought sourly.

What Kurenai witnessed, the two guys barely talked to each other unless there was something important, like discussing strategies for their missions. Instead of striking a conversation, Asuma very much prefer smoking while Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Too immersed in their own activities, they'd completely forgotten about her, the newcomer and a loner, who was stuck in one corner, watching them, trying to get to know her teammates better by observing in silence.

But when Kurenai wasn't really paying attention at them and found the clearing area more interesting than their faces, lost in her thoughts, her own world, if only she stole a glance at either of them, then she'll find Asuma's dark eyes were glued on her intently all the time and Kakashi on them two.

* * *

They broke the ice on their fourth (recent) mission; Asuma and Kakashi saved her. Kurenai never got the chance to thank them because there was really no time and the situation was really tight, and even after they got back, the words still hadn't spoken.

Somehow, their rescue managed to change a little bit negative perspective she had on them, especially Asuma.

So when one day Kurenai was on her way back to her apartment and her path somehow crossed with Asuma, when he asked her for a hangout, she agreed nonetheless.

Asuma brought her to Yakiniku, the best barbeque meat ever sold he had said, and Kurenai found herself enjoying every bit of the time spent with him. Though Asuma still blew smokes onto her face and paid her uncomfortable gazes, it was proven that he was indeed a funny and friendly guy. The evening passed by beautifully and Kurenai was surprised she was sorry when it ended.

And even though Asuma didn't walk her home (he sort of left her at the shop) Kurenai looked forward to spend more evenings with him.

Several months passed, more than a dozen missions accomplished, Kurenai and Asuma had gone out together a couple of times since their first time and after that they were completely inseparable. Not that they had gone steady, but their friendship had upgraded to better terms. From just friends they became good friends, and from good friends they became best friends. Sometimes Kakashi tagged along in their hangouts but mostly it was just the two of them walking along the streets.

And when one day Kurenai announced that she would like to lead her own genin team, Asuma and Kakashi followed her cue. Asuma said why not give it a shot and Kakashi decided to give another genin team a try. As if fate smiled down on them, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi each had given a team of their own.

Now Kurenai had another different perspective on Asuma.

She found out that he was a good teacher and a good leader, so caring and understanding and really, really treasured his obnoxious genin students. He complained to her once that he didn't know how to handle a lazy, a loudmouth and a greedy boy at the same time but with her assurance, he managed them pretty greatly. When Kurenai saw how he treated Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji like they were their little brothers and sister, or like his children, a thought occurred in her mind.

Yes, she wouldn't mind it very much if Asuma fathered her child.

Plain hangouts turned into terrific dates and when Kakashi asked whether they were together or not during one rendezvous on the street, Kurenai just blushed and Asuma tried to avoid that question.

But they both knew that something was coming between them—something special.

Kurenai noticed his affection for her and Asuma could detect that she was kind of attracted to him, so without further ado, Asuma took a step in upgrading their relationship.

Kurenai didn't know this but Asuma visited his genin student's flower shop and bought her a bouquet of roses. Ino teased him and asked who the bouquet was for and Asuma blushed, saying no one in particular. But Ino knew it was for Kurenai because it was so obvious. It was all in his face what he felt for her.

More roses and more days coming, and finally it was official: Kurenai and Asuma were going out.

And when Kakashi heard about this, he told the couple he wasn't surprised and paid a comment to Asuma "Took you long enough." He had guessed a time like this would come ever since he witnessed Asuma shot meaningful glances at Kurenai's way.

They were so deeply in love and started making plans. When all the members of Team 8 and Team 10 were all chuunins, Kurenai and Asuma announced they were engaged.

They didn't plan anything big for their wedding, which was held just before Naruto returned to the village. They only invited close friends and families to the ceremony and also their former students, so the guests were just Kakashi, Konohamaru, Team 8 and Team 10, along with a few close colleagues like Gai and his team, Hokage herself and her assistant and apprentice, Shizune and Sakura. And though it was a small wedding, it was a blast. Everybody had a good time.

And two months after that, Kurenai found out she was expecting. So when she broke the news to her husband, he just smiled at her, giving her the biggest hug ever, saying, "I'm glad." Then he laughed and added, "Boy, I still remember the slap you gave me."

Asuma was so excited over her pregnancy that he no longer blowing smokes onto her face. But he still gave her his trademark stare, which Kurenai found oddly discomforting even after so long. They talked about their baby day and night and sometimes Asuma even wished for the months to go by quickly so that he could hold his baby in his arms.

And that made Kurenai so sad because he didn't get the chance to do so, will never get the chance to do so, now that he was gone.

Though Kurenai knew that there will be someone who will look after her and her baby in the future, for example her late husband's perverted friend, Kakashi (and Kurenai knew very well that Kakashi will take care of her, even Asuma's favorite student, Shikamaru volunteered), but that someone would never be as good as Asuma.

Nobody could replace his place in her heart.

And she was going to take her marriage vow to the grave: Asuma was the only man for her. She'll make sure.

Because it was written in the stars, that there was only Asuma x Kurenai.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

(1) Courtesy (no offense! I found it sweet, though) to Michael Douglas for his original pick-up line for his wife, Catherine Zeta-Jones.

Ah… It's still hard for me to read the part where Asuma died even more than twenty chapters had come out since then. I still get this stricken feeling inside me whenever I read manga 328. It's really sad.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short fic and thanks for reading!


End file.
